


Two Deluxe Packages

by DraceDomino



Series: Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cheekjob, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Relaxation Sex, Rubbing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: A companion story to Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle! In this addition, we see what Rarity gets up to in her time off. Everyone knows that the town's favorite fashionista just loves to visit the spa, but what Rarity doesn't know is that Aloe and Lotus offer a very...interesting deluxe package for clients they're particularly fond of. What does this deluxe package entail?Well, that's probably easy to guess.





	

Two Deluxe Packages  
Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle Side Story 03  
-By Drace Domino

Rarity had been dreadfully put upon recently, and the chance to relax was most welcomed indeed. Between the end of year exams, her copious activities with the fashion club, and working on private lingerie styles for the community’s erotic elite she was simply in a tizzy and in desperate need of some spoiling. There was no place better to let the stress flow from her body and the relaxation set in than the local spa, and as she laid there on the massage table she was already feeling better by the second. Oh sure, she could always pull Twilight Sparkle by the wrist and stuff her ivory cock into the purple girl’s lovely tight pussy, but sometimes a lady needed to be serviced in ways beyond having her throbbing erection tended to. In the past hour she had enjoyed a manicure, an exfoliating treatment, a dose of aromatherapy, and was now ready for the final treat. A deep tissue massage from the dual owners of the spa; Aloe and Lotus Blossom.

“Miss Rarity dahling, you simply must stop waiting so long before coming to visit us.” Aloe’s pink fingers dug in against the side of Rarity’s shoulder, kneading at a particularly tense muscle that she had discovered. “I’m afraid one day you’ll come in ties up in such knots we won’t ever be able to help you!”

“Aloe is right, Miss Rarity.” Lotus Blossom chided the fashionista further, working on the other shoulder with perfect harmony. “If you’re concerned about the money, remember that nothing is quite so important as your health.”

“Oh, girls, believe me when I say I wish I could find the time to come in more often.” Rarity murmured contently, her eyes closed and her face snugly fit against the open circle within the massage table. She laid there with every trace of stress gently being worked from her figure, kneaded out by expert fingers that knew the contours of her body well. “Your hands are simply divine.”

That much was an understatement. Aloe and Lotus Blossom were the best masseuses in the entire town, and nobody knew that as much as Rarity. Well...perhaps not quite. Rarity was indeed one of their most frequent clients; she was a smooth skinned beauty that was a pleasure to massage and always tipped well, but she had never explored the true depths of the services that the spa workers fully offered. There were a few things that were “off the menu,” so to speak, and when a request for such service poured from Rarity’s lips it came as a surprise to the pair.

“Deluxe treatment tonight, dears.” Rarity mused contently, practically melting against the table. “Everything you have.”

In truth, Rarity was simply speaking without anything specific in mind. She had been through a long month and wanted the pair to take their time in working out every knot and kink within her lovely figure. But when the pair heard the word “deluxe” they immediately looked up from their work, exchanging glances and both blushing noticeably. Did Rarity know about the deluxe treatment? Did she know about the extra services that they offered? Neither Aloe nor Lotus Blossom knew for a certainty, and that much was written across their faces as they had a silent exchange. Lotus; the blue skinned, pink haired older of the pair gave a wide shrug to Aloe as her fingers continued to knead against Rarity’s back. Aloe, a perfect flip of Lotus’ own colors, simply gave a confused look. It was Lotus that spoke up first; clearing her throat before asking in as clear and suggestive as a tone as she could manage.

“Ah...Rarity, dahling. You’re absolutely sure you want the...deluxe treatment?” She asked, and paused for long enough for the words to fully sink in. “It is...rather expensive, dear.”

“Oh, I think I’ve spoiled myself for sure.” Rarity offered simply, coiling her muscles and savoring the feel of those perfect four hands working her body. She sighed in a heavenly delight as she continued to lay there; nearly naked underneath their grip. The only thing she wore was a pair of simple panties and a towel draped over her lower half; a towel that would be removed before too long under the weight of the deluxe package. Not that Rarity would know as much. She remained blissfully unaware of the full services she had just confirmed, and shuddered underneath the standard affections of two talented workers. “...drain it all from me, darlings. Every last drop.”

She was talking about stress, but when Aloe and Lotus finally flipped her over it became very clear that they were not. The two scooped their hands underneath Rarity after a few more moments of sweet massage, rolling her over and pulling the towel away from her lower half. Already Rarity cooed delightedly at the motion, settling in flat against the massage table and letting her arms stretch out. She was topless but that was certainly nothing knew in the privacy of her spa, and at her lap her panties bulged with a noticeable member. It wasn’t a surprise to the spa girls by any means; a deep tissue massage was by its very nature an intimate affair, and they had been the first to learn about Rarity’s new “condition.”

They had just never been asked to service it before.

“Oh, my.” Rarity sighed contently, letting her eyes close as she stretched out anew. “On my back? You’re going to make me a little self-conscious about my baby fat, dears.” There wasn’t any, but she knew as much. Even flipped on her back and ready for a further massage, there was always time to fish for compliments. “I’m guessing you found some knots you need to flip me over to--oh my.”

Rarity’s cheeks immediately flushed, a tint rushing across them as her eyes opened. She was a seasoned veteran of spas and massages and deep tissue stimulation, but never had a pair of hands crossed over her panties in such a fashion during the midst of one such treatment. She looked down at her lap only to find both Aloe and Lotus leaning down towards it, their fingers moving to hook against her panties while both of their cheeks leaned in; resting against the bulge within the fabric. They gazed up at their finest client with a charming smile over both of their features, and while her panties began to slide down her body Aloe was the first to speak.

“The deluxe package, dahling. As you requested.” She cooed, and tugged the line of Rarity’s silk undergarments past the point of no return. Rarity gasped as she felt herself become unleashed; that throbbing member swinging forward and sticking straight up from her lap. It bobbed gently back and forth and was clearly eager for whatever treatment it would receive, even if Rarity hadn’t expected what she was getting. Truth be told any visit with the spa girls had been complete with a healthy dose of Rarity trying to fight back her erections; so much so that it often left her more tense than when she arrived. She was learning quickly that afternoon; however, that it wasn’t a problem she’d contend with that particular day.

“We’re so pleased you asked for the deluxe treatment, Miss Rarity.” Lotus chimed in, her blue cheek pressing against the side of Rarity’s shaft. She wrapped her smooth and massage-worthy fingers around the base of that white member, holding it against her so the fashionista could feel how flawless, smooth, and warm her skin was. No one had complexions quite so perfect as the spa pair. “Aloe and I have been so curious about it ever since we first saw.”

“Oh! Oh...y-yes, dears.” Rarity blushed; looking down at the pair with a smile. Aloe was finishing up pulling the panties off of her legs and tossing them aside, and when she slinked back she allowed her pink fingers to tease up Rarity’s porcelain skin. Soon she joined her partner by squeezing Rarity’s shaft in between their faces; cheek-to-cheek with her cock squarely in the middle. Pink and blue fingers intertwined on her shaft with an expert grip, and they began to fondle her with slow, sweet motions. Rarity was left with a lump in her throat and excitement rushing through her, and though she was caught completely off guard she wasn’t about to show as much to the pair. “W-Well...you know, how could a girl resist such fine treatment?”

Hopefully it wasn’t too expensive, even if she already knew it was worth whatever price they asked.

“It must’ve been Rainbow Dash that told you about our extra services.” Aloe mused, and worked in perfect harmony with her friend as they gave to Rarity what could best be described as a cheek-job. Their faces smoothly and lovingly rubbing back and forth, squeezing and pumping her length in a practiced fashion. When a glisten of precum appeared at Rarity’s tip Aloe slid her finger right overtop it, smearing it around and using it to further tease the fashionista down her shaft. “When she was in for her mani pedi last month she was so bold, asking if we gave happy endings.”

“Well, yes, Aloe. Rainbow Dash has always been very blu-” Rarity blinked, and looked up from her place on the table with a surprised look on her features. “...Rainbow Dash gets mani pedis? Oh, that infuriating little rascal! Just last week she said that being pampered was a waste of time! Grrr…!”

“Relax, Miss Rarity, just let Aloe and Lotus Blossom take good care of you.” Lotus’ voice was as sweet as ever, and it was difficult to stay angry when her cock was squeezed between two such pretty faces. The spa girls smiled as they continued the unique affection, and Rarity melted anew underneath them as she let the pleasure wash over her. The gentle incense in the air and the soft relaxation music playing helped ease Rarity back to a comfortable state, and after a few deep breaths the fashionista had finally managed to calm herself. She simply laid flat to the massage table and stretched herself out, looking down to Aloe and Lotus and giving them a simple nod. She was prepared to fully relax, to let the stress flow from her body, and to let those two beauties do everything in their power to pleasure her. Their giggles of delight only added to the heat of the moment, and Rarity couldn’t help but find her own wide smile drawing quickly across her face.

...she would certainly still have harsh words with Rainbow Dash when she left, though!

Aloe and Lotus Blossom continued their treatment, working in complete coordination as they let their faces and their fingers fondle Rarity. It was almost shockingly effective considering she hadn’t received a single lick or suck from either of their mouths, and yet was still firmly gripped in one of the most intense moments she could remember. Twilight Sparkle had become an absolute expert cocksucker, but what the spa girls gave to Rarity that afternoon was something wonderfully unique. Squeezed between two flawless complexions, gripped by perfectly manicured and lotioned hands, and framed by two lovelies that understood the finest inner workings and importance of daily exfoliating?! It was the sort of luxury that Rarity could get used to.

The spa girls kept pace with their special treatment, bobbing their heads slowly in tandem to give Rarity a gentle session of intimate massage. While Aloe let her fingers scoop underneath Rarity’s heavy sack Lotus held her fingers flat to the girl’s base; keeping her member perfectly still and straight for the full effect of their treatment. It allowed each of the girls to have a single hand free which they both used to move up and fondle Rarity properly; a hand for each of her breasts where they squeezed, shifted, and pinched the sensitive flesh in what was a perfect routine. They had worked at this treatment, mastered it, and Rarity was enjoying the effects of all of their hard work.

The fashionista’s voice was trapped in a series of moans that shivered in her throat, and she found herself pinned underneath their pleasure. She wouldn’t dare thrusting her hips forward even if she could for fear of ruining the joy of the moment, and she was never one to meddle with professionals while they worked. After all, she wouldn’t appreciate it if one of her customers told her how to sew. Why would she dare to critique their attentions when they were so obviously effective? Instead, she simply laid back, watched their beautiful faces, and let the moment sweep over her.

The cheek job was intense, and when Rarity’s climax rushed through her it came crashing ahead with a sudden force. She barely had the chance to vocalize it before she started to spasm and squirt, but the two professionals at her lap were ready. They had read her body better than she did that afternoon, so when that white length started to throb and twitch Aloe and Lotus Blossom were ready to receive its payload. They both smiled at each other, and with perfect harmony their hands moved up so they could receive Rarity’s cream in the only fitting fashion.

It was only appropriate that Aloe and Lotus’ faces received the copious release that they had earned, and when the fingers of the two women moved to press against Rarity’s tip they ensured that the facials would be slow to apply. The firm grip they held on their client’s member and the tight seal of their fingers to her only point of exit forced Rarity’s orgasm to draw out; to throb within her for longer than usual while she was left positively squirming underneath them. She moaned and gasped and gripped at the sides of the massage table as she felt her nethers churn and release, and despite her struggle all she was afforded was a slow seep of her cum from underneath their pressed fingertips. It slowly rolled down her shaft like a lovely notion and was then caught by the pair’s cheeks; squeezing once more on her shaft and rolling against her to collect the nectar.

“Mmm, Miss Rarity, dahling, I can already tell it’ll be wonderful for our complexions!” Aloe beamed as she let her flesh get coated in that slow wash of cum, allowing the white to overtake her otherwise cotton candy pink flesh. She turned from one side to the other to smear it across both of her cheeks, and even licked her lips from the tiny bit that had caught along their edges. “Yes, so smooth and dense! A proper exfoliating cream for sure!”

“Miss Rarity, you’re simply too generous to us!” Lotus Blossom was repeating the process on the other side, her own blue cheeks already coated in sticky white cum. It was pouring rapidly now from the tip of Rarity’s member, slithering down her throbbing shaft as the two girls steadily milked her. Lotus herself had collected more of it than her partner, and wore a long thread of cum started at the bridge of her nose only to sweep down almost the entire length of her face. When she looked back towards Rarity with the same delightful smile her voice filled the air between them, only making the fashionista moan even heavier from excitement. “Since you were so nice to us, Aloe and I will make sure to treat you extra special, yes?”

Rarity couldn’t possibly imagine just what more thrills were in store for her, since the excitement of a unique handjob by two fully clothed women was already enough to leave her twitching and quivering. She watched with sweat lining her brow and a lump in her throat as Aloe and Lotus pulled their hands finally away from her body, moving instead to reach out to each other’s cheeks. True to their word they were clearly interested in Rarity’s spunk for their own beauty regimen, and right there before their client they smeared and rubbed it into one another’s cheeks. Soft and playful giggles fed from their lips while they treated each other, occasionally kissing the cum off of each other’s fingers but mostly treating it as a serious treatment. When their fingers ran out of cum they simply collected more from Rarity’s shaft, moving it up and over each other’s forehead, brow, and the bridge of their noses. It was enough to leave Rarity wondering what truth there was to it, and she found herself already planning on using her lovely Twilight Sparkle as a test subject.

After all, Sunset Shimmer would definitely appreciate it if she gave her pregnant girlfriend a makeover! Especially if she recorded the process.

Once the spa girls were finished with their brief beauty ritual they turned once more towards Rarity, and this time it was clear that they had more in mind than a simple handjob. Without saying anything Aloe began to step up onto the massage table, drawing one pink leg up and over Rarity’s waist and scooping her hands underneath the fashionista’s cock. The outfits the girls wore were relatively plain looking at close inspection; simple white smocks with short sleeves that flowed down to their knees. Colorless, plain, and professional. But as that white skirt settled around Rarity’s waist she could feel the presence of a warm, pink pussy resting right on top of her shaft, sitting on and letting her folds cradle the length. For the moment she held it down to Rarity’s belly, grinding up and down on it while the fashionista worked herself back up.

“The deluxe treatment comes with our specialized dual body deep massage, dahling.” She chimed up, and held a hand out to assist her partner in rising up. “Sometimes it can be difficult to do, but thankfully you have more than enough for us to work with, Miss Rarity.” Soon Lotus Blossom joined the pile on top of Rarity’s lap, moving in such a way that she was sitting with her back against Aloe’s chest and her thighs straddling the fashionista’s lap. With a sudden gasp Rarity soon felt not just one pussy on her cock but two; lined up almost perfectly along the thick length of her shaft pressed against her belly. They were slowly and steadily rubbing back and forth, covering her in their glistening arousal and sending the sort of joyful relaxation through her that only a truly deep massage could bring. Rarity, for her part, was left utterly speechless, but her smile said it all.

“Look, Aloe, look how much Miss Rarity is smiling!” Lotus Blossom giggled, pointing down to the blushing and staggered look of Rarity, who in that moment had one eye half-closed with the other rolling back in her head from delight. “I don’t think she smiled this much since the first time we gave her the hot stone massage in the sauna!”

“Miss Rarity has always been one of our best clients, Lotus Blossom!” Aloe chimed up in return, squeezing against her friend from behind. Whether it was a truthful fact or merely flattery for their customer it didn’t really matter; at least not so much as the warm, wet kiss of two pussies grinding up and down on Rarity’s shaft. “Let’s make sure that this is a massage she never forgets! She deserves the ultra super deluxe treatment!”

The girls were left giggling, and Rarity still speechless as they began to work. Once again showing their massive level of teamwork Aloe and Lotus Blossom started to rock back and forth, and between the two of them they were able to liberally coat Rarity’s entire length in the glistening nectar of their slits. Every inch of her was covered in their own sticky delight, and though Rarity hadn’t yet penetrated either of them she could hardly complain. The two exotic young women were showing her pleasures that she had never imagined without so much as sticking her tip inside of either of them, and she wasn’t about to ruin whatever future plans they had. Instead she simply continued to gawk from her stunned position, watching as Aloe’s hands swept up along Lotus Blossom’s trim waist and to the copious breasts hiding within her professional spa smock.

“Miss Rarity, Rainbow Dash likes to see me play with Lotus’ breasts. Would you enjoy it, too?”

“Ymmmh...mmnnnh…” It was the closest thing to words Rarity could manage at the moment, but it came with an enthusiastic nod. The spa girls giggled, and with that Aloe allowed her fingers to sink in hard against the breasts of her friend. Though it was through the fabric of her white smock it was clearly a grope filled with lewd desire, and it was enough for Lotus to buck her hips hard against Rarity’s shaft as a wave of pleasure swept over her. The passion between the two became clear as Aloe began to pepper the back of her friend’s throat with kisses and fondle her harder and deeper with her fingers, letting those large breasts roll back and forth within her grasp all for the visual joy of Rarity. The fashionista remained pinned and almost entire motionless save for the throb of her cock, a throb that was promising more and more by the second that her moment was soon upon her.

By the time another wave of orgasms crossed the trio, it was the spa girls that had found their peaks first. Though they were experienced workers in an industry of flesh and passion Rarity herself was no slouch, and for the past few months she had been tempering her resolve with the tight purple pussy of the sluttiest nerd in town. She was able to hold on for a bit longer than the two of them, but it didn’t take much of their pastel colored pussies shivering to push her over the edge. They were quaking and shaking and at least one of them was squirting underneath their skirt, though Rarity would be damned if she could tell which. It could have even been both of them for all she knew; the situation at her own thrashing member was damp, hot, and wonderfully sticky. The two spa girls had worked in beautiful sexual harmony to grind her into her own climax, and just before Rarity began and risked wasting her load on the inside of Lotus’ skirt, the young woman slipped a hand down to save it. Lotus was quick on the draw despite her own tense climax, and soon Rarity could feel the calming blue hand at the edge of her tip; cupped and cradled to catch her cream.

This time, Lotus wasn’t interested in slowing down Rarity’s climax so much as she was collecting it. While the fashionista’s cock ached and spasmed with release Lotus allowed that warm cum to flood against her blue fingers, pooling within her palm and covering her digits. The warm nectar that coated her hand was enough to send yet another shockwave of delight through her, and she joined Aloe in giving Rarity one last, long rub against her cock with both of their gloriously wet pussies. When Rarity was finally finished Lotus pulled her blue hand up, cradling in the handful of sticky cum that already threatened to overflow and fall from her grip. In order to stop from wasting any she had to suddenly lunge her head forward, sealing her lips against the side to collect a few drops with a bright and happy smile.

“Ohhh, Miss Rarity, it’s such a nice mouthful!” Aloe was leaning against Lotus’ back, rubbing up against her and fondling her breasts even further. “Lotus Blossom, do not be greedy this time! We’re going to share it, yes?”

“...oh...oh heavens, I’m not sure I can bear witness to...to...oh gracious.” Rarity’s eyes went wide, and the ensuing scene was every bit as delicious as she suspected. As Lotus brought the handful of cum up between her mouth and Aloe’s the two women willingly shared it, slurping their tongues through the creamy mix and forming a tight and intimate kiss. It didn’t take long before Lotus’ hand lowered once more and rested idly on Rarity’s breast, all of the cum collected now in between their kissing mouths. Rarity laid there with her member spent but still twitching, her eyes transfixed on seeing her two friends kiss with a shared mouthful of her rich, creamy spunky.

...she’d be having very harsh words indeed for Rainbow Dash in the future, considering how that little rascal had hidden this sort of pleasure from her. How couuuuuld she?!

By the time Rarity was dressed again and ready to leave for the evening, she was well relaxed and sexually spent. The two spa girls stood side by side while they waved her off, bright smiles on their faces that had just recently been smeared with cum. The extra amount that Rarity had to pay for the deluxe package turned out to not be much to worry about at all; if anything, she could’ve sworn that she was given a discount off of her usual massage rate. As the fashionista walked her way from the spa to return to work she was feeling lighter than ever; a spring in her step as she gave one last glance back to the spa where the service was nothing but wonderful.

“Six free passes for a deluxe massage, hmm?” Rarity mused, looking down to a few slips of paper that Aloe had given her upon leaving. “Well...I can think of one young lady in particular that’ll be sitting this one out!”

How excited all of her friends would be! Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie!

...but not Rainbow Dash. Fuck that dirty little secret keeper.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Those saucy twins and their talent for making Rarity squirm. So deliciously naughty!
> 
> [Mah tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
